Naruto y Sasuke, Demonio y Héroe
by alienware64
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke Uchiha, dos magos aprendices llegan a la capital para entrar en la academia. Dentro, Naruto se entera que será el Rey Demonio y Sasuke será el héroe que lo derrote. La noticia se esparce y Naruto consigue enemigos pero así también varias admiradoras que le ayudarán en su lucha por matar al dios Sahara. Crossover Naruto/Ichiban Ushiro no Dai Mao con Naruto y harem.
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos y bienvenidos a esta nueva historia. Hace poco terminé de ver Ichiban Ushiro no Dai Mao y me encantó y me estuve preguntando como sería si Naruto fuera el Rey Demonio y así creé este modesto fic.

**ACLARO: Está escrito en español argentino, por lo que van a ver diversos cambios con mis otros fics como reemplazé el "tu" por el "vos" y otras cosas.**

**No sé si es el primer Crossover de estos dos animes pero si lo es mejor. **

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni Ichiban Ushiro no Dai Mao me pertenecen.

**Cuando Naruto habla de que no cree en Dios es porque debe ser así en este fic específico, los que son católicos o de otras religiones no se sientan ofendidos ya que yo también soy católico y creo en Dios (obviamente).**

Aclaraciones del fic:

-"Hablando"

-_"Pensando, frases del pasado de cada personaje, notas o cartas"_

**Prólogo**

-"Peterhausen!"

Un grito de guerra resonó entre los cielos. Los sonidos de espadas se detuvieron al instante, el eco de aquel atronador rugido llenó de terror los corazones de los soldados mientras elevaban sus rostros.

Allá, en el cielo nocturno solamente iluminado por los disparos de las naves se alzaba imponente el dragón legendario.

-"E-Es..." -se detuvo, sus compañeros miraron en la dirección en la que señalaba con el dedo.

Un adolescente con el torso desnudo se encontraba sobre el lomo de la bestia. Sentado sobre un trono, sonreía mientras su siervo esquivaba con maestría los ataques. Su cabello era rubio, sus ojos rojos con unas líneas que descendían hasta las mejillas. Su cuerpo recubierto con una gran cantidad de maná inutilizaba los ataques mágicos de sus enemigos.

-"¡E-El Rey Demonio!" -exclamó otro soldado, la familia Hattori dio un paso atrás al percatarse.

Nadie era rival para él, nadie. Ni siquiera los anuladores de maná funcionaban contra él. Tenía tanto poder que no sabía en que gastarlo.

-"Amo, ¿qué pensás hacer?" -Peterhausen le preguntó con cierta curiosidad mientras surcaba los cielos.

-"Matarlo, y cuando caiga yo seré el nuevo Kami" -le respondió con malicia. El dragón carcajeó de placer, aquella batalla le era muy emocionante.

-"¡Ja! Suhara es débil y nadie es lo suficientemente fuerte como para desafiarnos" -el demonio asintió, sabía que su siervo tenía razón.

El título aplicado al Rey Demonio, la mayor amenaza destructiva para la sociedad. Un individuo de infinitos poderes que busca la destrucción de todo lo conocido.

Inicialmente, todos los elegidos para aquel puesto suelen hablar sobre la protección del mundo y de la mentira de los dioses. Después, la búsqueda suele llevarlos a construir su propio sistema de justicia.

Así era aquel demonio, un chico de 16 años buscando cambiar el sistema.

-"Es una pena que Soga no esté acá. Me encantaría que viera todo esto"

-"Desde que comenzó la invasión que no se ha mostrado. Me parece que le gusta tu amigo Sasuke Uchiha" -una sonora carcajada le dio a entender lo contrario de lo que pensaba.

-"¿Qué decís? si vos bien sabés como es él. Siempre se mostró celoso ante mis chicas" -comentó el demonio riendo. El dragón lo miró de reojo y luego continuó su vuelo rasante sobre centenas de soldados.

-"Tenés algo de razón. Si mal no recuerdo él quería tener un harem como vos"

-"Y hablando del teme, allá viene" -en efecto, algo se aproximaba. Peterhausen dirigió su mirada hacia un punto en la distancia.

Un haz dorado iba formando una línea de luz por donde pasaba. Los jets en su espalda le daban la velocidad necesaria para competir con el gran dragón.

-"¡Brave!" -un grito proveniente de las líneas enemigas le puso los pelos de punta a los demás soldados. Por un instante todos guardaron silencio mientras lo veían pasar pero luego vítores pudieron oírse por todos lados. De un momento a otro, la familia Hattori dio vuelta el combate haciendo retroceder a los monstruos del Rey Demonio.

El héroe, el gran salvador, el más poderoso guerrero había llegado para derrotar al demonio. En aquel momento no importaba su vieja amistad o el que sean hermanos, a Brave solo le importaba el destino de la humanidad.

Voló por el cielo sin estrellas y se detuvo a algunos metros del dragón. Flotó un momento mientras le indicaba a la armadura que dejara ver su rostro.

-"Sasuke Uchiha... o quizás ¿Héroe?" -el rubio se puso de pie mientras se ayudaba con las manos. Se apartó del trono y caminó hacia la cabeza del dragón.

-"Hum, sabés que no me gusta que me digan así" -Sasuke detuvo su vuelo justo encima de la cabeza. Ambos se acercaron lentamente hacia el otro.

-"Vos te lo buscaste. ¿Quién te creés que sos? ¿qué pasó con querer ser un Rey Demonio y tener millones de chicas a tus pies?"

-"Callate"

-"¡Sos patético!, ¡arrodillate ante mi y capaz que te de alguna de mis chicas!" -el Uchiha comenzó a temblar de la rabia. El demonio, que había notado aquella reacción se reía con ganas.

-"Puede ser que un día... quise ser como vos. Pero... el destino me ha elegido como el Héroe que te derrote" -un aura amarilla comenzó a salir de su traje de combate. El Rey Demonio le tendió una mano sonriente.

-"Sabés que Suhara es una mentira. Brave puede ser un gran héroe pero solo si sos mi mano derecha. Vení y dejate de pavadas" -hubo un momento de silencio en el que solo se oían las espadas y gritos de los guerreros y de los monstruos. Sasuke parecía dudar de sí mismo mientras consideraba la oferta.

-"Naruto, realmente no quiero matarte. Somos hermanos y amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿te acordás de aquella vez en el orfanato?" -Naruto asintió regresando su mano hacia su costado.

**-Flashback-**

-"¡Arigato Gozaimasu!" -los chicos del orfanato exclamaron al unísono. El hombre negó con la cabeza.

-"No me tienen que agradecer, al único que hay que dar gracias es a Kami-sama" -respondió el anciano sonriente.

-"¡Hai!"

-"No, yo quiero darle las gracias a usted" -un chico se abrió paso entre los demás y se paró a unos metros del anciano.

-"Pero yo no hice..."

-"¡Usted hizo la donación!, ¡no un falso Kami!" -con esas palabras el hombre comenzó a impacientarse con la grosería de aquel chico rubio.

-"¡Pibe, tenés que creer en lo que te digo! ¡Parece como que no quisieran ayuda!" -en eso varias monjas rodearon al rubio y lo agarraron con suavidad.

-"Mirá Naruto, algunas veces tenés que callarte aunque tengás razón..."

-"No, yo estoy de acuerdo con Naruto"

-"¡Sasuke!" -exclamó el rubio acercándose a su hermano.

-"Ah, así que ustedes son los famosos Uchihas. Pequeños delicuentes, ¡ojalá los encerraran!" -el anciano se puso su sombrero y se alejó del grupo apresuradamente.

Naruto y Sasuke sonrieron victoriosos viendo que habían logrado su cometido.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-"Como olvidarlo, eran malos tiempos pero en fin..."

-"...Nos las arreglábamos solos. Nunca dependimos de nadie" -terminó Sasuke sonriente. Naruto asintió dubitativo.

-"Sí, pero también teníamos los mismo ideales. Me acuerdo de cuando vos no creías en los dioses tampoco"

-"Hum, pero ahora es diferente. El ser un héroe me hace poner del lado de la gente, no puedo abandonarlos por mis creencias, por las chicas o por mi hermano" -respondió preocupado. Naruto suspiró mientras la batalla continuaba abajo suyo.

Peterhausen, quien se había mantenido callado durante la conversación se concentraba en esquivar los disparos de las naves enemigas y destruirlas de un solo golpe con sus garras.

-"Entonces sos mi enemigo" -declaró- "y vamos a pelear acá hasta el final"

Se miraron anticipando lo duro que sería su combate. Demonio contra héroe, unidos por un vínculo de sangre. Todos los que no conocían la historia del Rey Demonio y de Brave debían buscar en el pasado, solo unos meses atrás de la batalla final.

Acá termina el prólogo, como pudieron ver está en argentino. Espero que le puedan dar una oportunidad y dejen sus reviews comentando sus opiniones, críticas o si da para continuarlo.

**Como pudieron ver voy a hacer un harem con las chicas de la serie de Ichiban (N/A no quiero poner todo el nombre xD). **


	2. Caminos Diferentes

Hola a todos y bienvenidos al primer capítulo (N/A digo primer porque el anterior fue el prólogo), es un cap más largo que el anterior así que espero que les guste.

**ACLARO: Está escrito en español argentino, por lo que van a ver diversos cambios con mis otros fics como reemplazé el "tu" por el "vos" y otras cosas.**

**No sé si es el primer Crossover de estos dos animes pero si lo es mejor.**

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni Ichiban Ushiro no Dai Mao me pertenecen.

Aclaraciones del fic:

-"Hablando"

-_"Pensando, frases del pasado de cada personaje, notas o cartas"_

**Capítulo 1 : Caminos Diferentes**

La tormenta era poderosa. El viento y la lluvia azotaba el cuerpo de la mujer mientras caminaba con dos bebés en sus brazos. Un relámpago iluminó su cara: ojos azules, pelo rubio y largo y vestía una capa de viaje.

En su brazo derecho cargaba con su primer hijo, un varón de apenas 8 meses recién cumplidos. En el otro brazo se encontraba su segundo hijo recién nacido. Los miró tristemente con algunas lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas mientras las gotas de lluvia las camuflaban con éxito.

-"No puedo dejar que se enteren dónde van a estar. Tengo que hacer esto, por el bien de mis hijos" -susurró preocupada mientras el viento movía sus cabellos con fuerza.

Se aferró a la suave y cálida sensación del pequeño cuerpo de sus hijos, e hizo lo posible para apartarlos de la lluvia mientras se acercaba a la enorme puerta de madera doble.

Alzó la mirada, una gran estatua de la virgen María se alzaba tras la entrada. Sollozó lentamente mientras, frente a la puerta, se detenía y depositaba los bultos sobre el suelo.

Inmediatamente, con la sensación del suelo mojado, ambos bebés comenzaron a llorar desconsoladamente mientras varias lágrimas recorrían sus pequeños rostros. La mujer se puso de pie mientras continuaba observándolos con gran tristeza. Tomó su capa y la usó para cubrir el cuerpo de ambos.

-"Voy a rezar toda mi vida por ustedes, para que sean saludables, fuertes y cumplan su destino. Naruto, Sasuke"

Una suave caricia en sus rostros fue la última acción de la mujer antes de desaparecer entre las sombras de la noche tormentosa.

* * *

Bajaron del tren lentamente. Cada uno con una valija en su mano. Se miraron sonrientes y luego inspeccionaron el andén: nada raro, hombres cargando carros con equipaje, gente apurada por todos lados, alguna que otra chica linda y una estructura normal para lo que se consideraba una estación de tren.

-"¿Y ahora?"

-"Hum, mirá allá" -le indicó el chico señalando un cartel verde que indicaba la dirección de los trenes principales. El otro le asintió y se desviaron hacia la izquierda de la estación mientras seguían la señal.

Caminaron mientras miraban el lugar entusiasmados. Aquel día, comenzaba su vida como estudiantes en la Academia de magos. El examen de admisión había sido muy difícil, cierto, pero valió la pena ya que tendrían sus futuros asegurados.

-"¿Subimos?" -preguntó el primero señalando una escalera, el otro se encogió de hombros demostrando obviedad en sus reacciones.

Recorrieron sin prisa los peldaños, percatándose de otro letrero verde que les indicaba que estaban por el camino correcto. Tomaron sus pesadas valijas con ambas manos y volvieron a repetir la ascensión.

Se detuvieron, un sonido de pasos apurados se acercaba hacia ellos con rapidez. Quisieron darse vuelta y correrse para un costado para dejar pasar a quienquiera que tuviera tanto apuro, pero no fue necesario. En un instante, una chica saltó sobre ambos con maestría y aterrizó al final de la escalera y siguió corriendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-"¿Vi-Viste eso?" -el segundo asintió sonrojado por la vista que habían tenido. Resulta ser que la chica tenía como ropa interior algo así como una cuerda blanca que jamás hubieran podido ver si hubiera pasado corriendo.

-"Parece que lo que dicen de la capital es cierto" -el primero rodeó con su brazo los hombros del segundo chico.

-"¡Si esa era así no puedo imaginar las demás!" -exclamó pervertidamente. El segundo asintió emocionado.

-"Esto recién empieza Naruto" -el chico susurró sonriente mientras ambos volvían a agarrar sus valijas con la intención de subir hasta el final.

Un sonido seco los hizo darse vuelta instintivamente para encontrarse con una anciana.

-"Oh!" -exclamó la vieja arrodillándose ante su valija desordenada.

-"Che Sasuke, mirá" -Naruto señaló hacia la vieja disimuladamente. El otro solo emitió una corta carcajada.

-"¿Y?, ¿no pretenderás que la ayudemos eh?. Dejala y vamonos" -Sasuke hizo ademán de irse pero su compañero soltó su valija y se acercó a la vieja.

-"No se preocupe. Yo la ayudo" -indicó el chico sonriendo. La anciana lo miró un momento y luego asintió agradecida.

En unos pocos minutos el chico ya tenía todo de vuelta en la valija. La vieja hizo una reverencia mientras le daba las gracias.

-"Arigato. Ya no se encuentran personas como vos" -afirmó haciendo que Naruto sonriera. Sasuke largó un sonoro "hum" mientras tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y miraba aburrido la escena.

Que Sasuke no se acercara a ayudar a la pobre vieja no era una sorpresa, él creía firmemente en que un futuro Rey Demonio no mostraba amabilidad con nadie excepto con sus futuras esclavas y, por supuesto, con su hermano menor.

Naruto, por otro lado, siempre quería dar una mano a quienes lo necesitaban. Desde que tenía 12 años siempre había querido ser un Héroe y sabía que aquel individuo debía proteger a toda la gente brindando su vida si era indispensable.

-"Bueno, ahora nos vamos señora. ¡Chau!" -exclamó Naruto caminando hacia su hermano con dificultad. El chico al ver que se acercaba agarró su valija y ambos terminaron subiendo por las escaleras.

La vieja se quedó inmóvil unos instantes, viendo como se alejaban. Suspiró mirando la pesada valija de su nieta, si solo ella estuviera ahí no tendría que llevarla hasta la estación ella sola.

-"¡Abuela!" -una voz la llamó. Se alivió de inmediato al reconocer que su nieta estaba detrás de ella.

-"Que bien que llegaste Junko-chan" -indicó dandose vuelta lentamente.

-"No me digás que te metiste en problemas otra vez..." -la anciana negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-"Tus cosas se desparramaron por acá, pero entonces llegó un chico y me ayudó a juntar todo" -Junko se rascó el mentón pensativa.

-"¿Como dijiste que se llamaba?" -preguntó curiosa y la vieja pestañeó tranquilamente.

-"No le pregunté, aun así era rubio y tenía el uniforme de tu escuela"

* * *

Eligieron un lugar junto a la ventana. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto dejaron al costado sus valijas mientras observaban que a lo lejos se alzaba la ciudad capital.

-"Allá está Sasuke" -Naruto indicó sintiendo un escalofrío por la emoción.

-"Por fin, el día que tanto esperamos llegó. Hoy, el apellido Uchiha pasará a la historia" -sonrió sintiendo lo mismo que su hermano.

-"Acordate que hay algo más importante esperándonos" -Sasuke volvió su mirada hacia Naruto mientras se sonrojaba.

-"Querés decir..."

-"¡Chicas!" -exclamaron al unísono mientras estallaban en carcajadas.

Hace algunos años atrás en el orfanato nunca se hubieran creído eso de ellos. Durante su infancia fueron tratados como callejeros y delicuentes pero todo eso cambió cuando Naruto y Sasuke destruyeron parte del orfanato con grandes poderes. Ellos, de todos los nenes, tenían la mayor cantidad de maná en sus cuerpos y por eso soñaban con ser grandes.

-"Como me encantaría ver a los estúpidos del..."

-"¿Naruto Uchiha?" -una voz detrás de ambos los interrumpió. Ambos Uchihas se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con la misma chica de antes.

Se sonrojaron mientras recordaban la ropa interior bajo su pollera y apreciaban su belleza. Ella tenía pelo azul y ojos del mismo color. Llevaba el uniforme de la Academia junto con dos broches rojos en un mechón de su pelo.

-"¡Es hermosa!" -susurró Naruto al oído de Sasuke para evitar que lo escuchara. La chica lo miró enojada.

-"¿Qué murmurás?" -preguntó con rabia. Ambos chicos se sonrojaron por lo linda que era la piba.

-"Nada nada" -respondió nervioso- "Yo soy Naruto. Él es mi hermano mayor" -el Uchiha se acercó a ella y besó su mano mientras le sonreía.

-"Sasuke Uchiha" -se presentó mientras la chica lo miraba sonrojada por aquella inesperada actitud- "¿y vos sos...?"

-"Me llamo Junko Hattori" -le soltó la mano rápidamente y se acercó a Naruto- "Vos ayudaste a mi abuela. Arigato" -hizo una profunda reverencia causando envidia en Sasuke.

Pero pronto se le pasó, ya que tenía todo su... (N/A bueno, ya saben. Digamos que es parte trasera por no decir otra cosa) enfrente de él. Sasuke se puso detrás de la chica y lo observó mientras hacía gestos de medición.

-"Hum" -carraspeó apartándose silenciosamente de Junko quien no se había dado cuenta de que el Uchiha estuvo detrás suyo- _"Es bueno, pero... los hay mejores" _-le hizo un par de señas a Naruto quien entendió el mensaje de inmediato. _  
_

Supo entonces que Sasuke consideraría hacerla su esclava en su harem si no tenía otra mejor. Al ver que la chica se incorporó nuevamente comenzó a temblar de nervios.

-"¡Ah!, no te preocupés. No fue nada" -la chica negó con la cabeza mientras lo examinaba de cerca haciéndolo sonrojar.

Naruto tenía el pelo rubio alborotado, bigotes pequeños como de gato en sus mejillas y ojos azul claro. Vestía el uniforme de la escuela y, sobre él, una capa larga marrón que le daba cierta madurez a su aspecto.

Junko asintió volviendo su vista hacia el otro Uchiha quien se encontraba mirándola con ambos brazos cruzados. Era un joven de 16 años de piel clara con ojos azules y cabello rubio ónix a la altura de la barbilla. Tenía exactamente la misma vestimenta que Naruto pero su ropa parecía más lisa que la de su hermano, como si estuviera mejor cuidada.

Se sonrojó, Sasuke era bastante lindo pero no quería desviar su atención de Naruto. Al fin y al cabo él había ayudado a su abuela.

Junko caminó hasta quedar a muy poca distancia del rostro del menor de los Uchihas. El rubio comenzó a balbucear incoherencias mientras aquellos ojos azules penetraban en su ser.

-"Quiero hacerlo" -indicó sonrojada. Naruto y Sasuke pestañearon sin entender el significado de aquellas palabras.

-"¿¡NANI!?" -exclamaron a la vez mientras el Uchiha mayor estaba realmente celoso de la suerte de su hermano. Naruto negaba con la cabeza sorprendido.

-"¿E-En-Enserio?" -preguntó jadeante y muy nervioso.

-"¿Tenés algún problema?"

-"No, pero mirá que hacerlo acá..." -Naruto comenzó a rascarse la cabeza. Junko lo miraba confundida sin entender que le pasaba.

-"No pasa nada. Es solo un juramento. No creo que te moleste mucho" -¿eso era todo?, ¿un juramento?. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto suspiraron aliviados pero aún sin poder quitarse el sonrojo de sus caras.

-"¡No me molesta en absoluto!"

-"Bien, pero antes de eso debo preguntar... ¿qué es lo que ambos quieren ser cuando terminen los estudios?" -preguntó curiosa. Ambos chicos se miraron y luego asintieron.

-"Quiero combatir el mal y las mentiras. Anhelo defender a los demás ante las injusticias" -indicó Naruto sonriente causando que Junko se contagiara de su alegría.

-"¿Defender a los demás?" -preguntó curiosa. El rubio asintió.

-"Podés decir que quiero ser un Héroe" -finalizó causando inmediata sorpresa en la chica.

-"¿Hé-Héroe?, pero para que haya uno un Rey..."

-"Yo seré ese Rey Demonio" -dijo Sasuke lentamente. La chica se dio vuelta aterrada con sus palabras- "¿Qué?" -preguntó sonriendo mientras se imaginaba a sí mismo sentado en un trono con muchas mujeres alrededor suyo.

* * *

Caminaron por Constant, la Academia de magos. En especial Naruto y Sasuke se sorprendieron de lo grande que era y de la gran cantidad de magia que empleaban los estudiantes para volar o, incluso, celebrar entre ellos combates de práctica. Miraron a Junko emocionados, sus días de gloria comenzaban.

-"Acá los dejo" -anunció de repente- "Cuando sepan en que clase los pusieron me avisan, yo estoy en la 1A" -indicó y la chica bajó corriendo unas escaleras aledañas. Ambos chicos la vieron irse y luego continuaron su camino.

-"Vení Naruto, dejá de fantasiar con Junko" -Sasuke dijo al notar que su hermano tenía cierto rubor en sus mejillas- "Che, tranquilo campeón. ¿No te acordás de lo que dijimos al principio?" -Naruto asintió mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

-"Tenés razón. ¡No tenemos por qué ir detrás de una si podemos aspirar a un completo harem!" -exclamó sonrojándose. Por suerte, no había nadie en las cercanías por lo que no fue escuchado.

-"Ese es mi hermano. Ahora, vamos a la enfermería. Allá nos dirán si podemos aspirar a nuestros sueños" -dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigían al gran edificio.

Entraron por la puerta descubriendo que todo el lugar estaba lleno de nuevos estudiantes que charlaban nerviosamente entre ellos. Se quedaron enfrente de la puerta unos momentos hasta que una mujer, de pelo rubio largo con dos mechones largos sobre cada mejilla y ojos azules vestida con una larga bata blanca y una pollera negra junto a una blusa violeta, se les acercó.

Pareció que los estaba examinando un momento con sus anteojos mientras los miraba detenidamente. En unos segundos habló.

-"Naruto y Sasuke Uchiha?" -preguntó con seguridad de la respuesta. Ellos no vieron necesaria la acción de responder pero le asintieron por las dudas- "Bien, ahora ya están todos. Vengan conmigo" -dijo y caminaron por unas puertas secundarias.

* * *

-"Soy Torii Mitsuko, médico de la escuela y profesora también" -hubo una pausa en la que los estudiantes la miraban en silencio- "Cuando sean llamados acérquense por favor" -la mujer guiñó un ojo a los nerviosos novatos mientras apuntaba en dirección a un mediano cilindro de vidrio que estaba apoyado sobre un pedestal algo raro.

Naruto y Sasuke elevaron una ceja cuando dentro del cilindro apareció una figura.

-"Él es el espíritu artificial, Yata Garasu, quien les dirá su condición física y carrera para el futuro" -después de esa breve explicación ambos Uchihas observaron al espíritu. Era una especie de cuervo negro pequeño con anteojos con forma de espiral y tenía un gran cigarrillo en su boca.

Comenzaron a llamar a los transferidos. Pasaron algunos y el pájaro siempre decía lo mismo al principio.

-"Sin problemas de salud"

Naruto se acercó al oído de Sasuke para susurrarle.

-"Mirá ese bicho. Que raro" -le indicó causando cierta sonrisa en el rostro del Uchiha.

-"Bah, yo solo le hago ojos a las chicas. Me han estado mirando desde que llegué pero yo también las miro a ellas..." -parecía que a Sasuke no le importaba el destino, seguramente él estaba seguro de que iba a ser lo que quería desde un principio.

-"¡Naruto Uchiha-kun!" -exclamó la profesora. El rubio la miró emocionado y se aproximó al pedestal.

Inhaló profundamente mientras los demás hacían silencio incluso Sasuke lo miraba nervioso y algo emocionado también. Finalmente, el rubio colocó una mano sobre el cilindro y el cuervo pareció reaccionar ante el estímulo.

-"Transferido 020, Naruto Uchiha. Sin problemas de salud" -hasta ahora todo iba bien. El silencio le hacía sentir incómodo pero sabía que si confiaba lo suficiente en su sueño el sería un Héroe- "Trabajo Futuro..." -se detuvo y Naruto se vio confundido al notar que el pájaro transpiraba. Quizás por el esfuerzo de predecir las cosas- "...Rey Demonio" -el rubio soltó un "¿Eh?" con confusión en su tono.

Los demás hicieron un profundo silencio mientras lo miraban con terror, como si fuera un monstruo.

-"¿Qué?" -preguntó la profesora sin poder creérselo- "¡Una vez más por favor!"

-"¡Rey Demonio!" -exclamó sudando aún más que antes.

Esta vez, la clase estalló en gritos mientras Naruto se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos en desesperación. Sasuke pestañeó levemente sorprendido de lo que había oído mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza de la rabia. Solo podía haber un solo Rey Demonio y su hermano parecía que le había arrebatado su puesto, ahora tendría que... Se calmó, respiró hondo y se acercó a Torii con rapidez.

-"Mitsuko-sensei, déjeme intentarlo. Esa porquería debe andar mal" -le indicó y la profesora no dijo nada. Se había quedado observando a Naruto pero sin temor en su rostro, más bien fascinación.

Colocó una mano en el hombro del shockeado Naruto y lo apartó suavemente mientras caminaba hacia el pedestal. Luego, repitió el mismo movimiento de su hermano.

-"Transferido 024, Sasuke Uchiha. Sin problemas de salud" -si si, esa parte ya la conocía. Quería saber la verdad detrás de todo- "Trabajo Futuro..." -otra vez se detuvo como antes pero sin transpirar, más bien como si estuviera aliviado con lo que iba a decir- "Héroe" -indicó y a Sasuke se le vino el mundo abajo.

Los sueños de ambos, lo que querían ser se había intercambiado.

Los estudiantes pestañearon viendo al Uchiha mayor tildado como si hubiera recibido una horrible noticia. Por supuesto, no les importó aquello y comenzaron a gritar de felicidad y a vitorearlo.

-"¡Sasuke, Sasuke!" -los chicos coreaban su nombre como si hubiera hecho algo importante por ellos- "¡Estamos salvados! ¡él matará al Rey Demonio!" -exclamaron las chicas sonrojándose. Pero la verdad era que Naruto era su hermano, y nada lo haría cambiar.

Pero Sasuke sabía que si Naruto era el Rey Demonio se llevaría su harem y eso no podría permitírselo. No, pelearía con él por el titulo del verdadero Rey, aunque fueran hermanos.

-"Naruto" -llamó señalándolo con el dedo. Los demás hicieron silencio viendo como el menor se daba vuelta para verlo- "No sé por qué, pero ahora tenemos futuros diferentes a nuestros sueños" -se detuvo, tratando de hallar las palabras correctas- "No voy a dejar que te llevés toda la gloria. Pelearemos por ver quien será el Rey Demonio"

* * *

Acá termina el primer capítulo, sé que ahora es aburrido pero el siguiente tendrá más acción ya que relataré el combate entre ambos hermanos.

Solo pido si pueden dejar sus reviews o sino algún PM para indicarme sus consejos, críticas o si les gustó la trama.

**Estaba pensando que quizás, si llega a tener éxito haré una continuación con Crossover de Naruto y Rosario + Vampire (el cual no me pertenece)**

**Como pudieron ver voy a hacer un harem con las chicas de la serie de Ichiban (N/A no quiero poner todo el nombre xD).**


End file.
